villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kavaxas
Kavaxas (aka Hot Head) is the main antagonist of the first arc of Season 5 of Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is an immensely powerful Demo-Dragon who desires to unleash his demonic army on the world and destroy humanity. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who is famous for voicing the Joker in the DC Animated Universe, the Arkham games and The Killing Joke, ''and Fire Lord Ozai from ''Avatar the last Airbender. Appearance Kavaxas is an evil spirit who is lord of the Demodragons because he is the most powerful. He is also the ruler of the Netherworld and very temperamental. Kavaxas is a tall, red-scaled dragon humanoid with leathery bat-like wings, a spiked tail, and yellow reptilian slit eyes.As a demon spawned from the Netherworld and lord of the demodragons, Kavaxas is a being of pure evil, craving only destruction and chaos where he goes. He sees himself as one who is above that of mortals and mocks them on their weaknesses. He does not like to be ordered very much as he often shows great disdain whenever Tiger Claw commands him via the aid of the ancient seal that controls him. History Scroll of the Demodragon Tiger Claw, desiring to revive Shredder from the dead after he was killed by Leonardo, performs a summoning ritual after he had captured the Ninja Turtles, April O'Neil, and Casey Jones. He activated a seal in middle of altar and read a chant a scroll and the portal activated and fire burst through out the room. Kavaxas appeared, but immediately upon arrival, he turned on Tiger Claw and attacked him with his fire breath, however, Tiger Claw holds up the Seal of the Ancients and Kavaxas is forced to obey him. Tiger Claw then orders Kavaxas to attack the Turtles, April and Casey and give them a slow, painful death. Kavaxas then attacks the Turtles and completely overpowers them, with his skin being so tough that Leonardo's swords break on contact and April's psychic powers not even phasing him due to him not being from their reality. Kavaxas tries to kill Leonardo, but Michelangelo throws a smoke bomb in his face and they escape and before he gives chase, Tiger Claw holds up the seal and states that he doesn't want him out of sight. After escaping, the Turtles, April and Casey reflect on their fight with Kavaxas and Michelangelo remarks that he's even more powerful than Super Shredder. As they are talking, Tiger Claw asks Kavaxas if he has the power required to grant his greatest wish; reviving Shredder. The Forgotten Swordsman After Fishface retrieves Rahzar's body from the bottom of the ocean, Kavaxas performs a ritual to bring him back to life. Kavaxas then explains that he requires the Shredder's heart (which contains his soul) and the Kuro Kabuto (which contains his mental energy) in order to revive Shredder from the dead. Kavaxas later bursts into Shredder's old lair with Rahzar and Tiger Claw in order to retrieve the Kuro Kabuto and mercilessly kills Hattori Tatsu by draining his soul. Kavaxas then breaths fire at the Turtles in order to kill them, but April blocks the attack with her psychic powers. Heart of Evil After recovering the Kuro Kabuto, Tiger claw and Kavaxas set out to find Shredder's heart which was in Don Vizioso's position. Later, Tiger Claw and Kavaxas attempt to retrieve the heart only to be confronted by the Turtles and their allies. They managed to play keep away with the seal of the ancients from Kavaxas while Mikey lured Tiger Claw away. April then tries to control Kavaxas but doesn't have enough power to do so. Eventually though Tiger Claw regains the seal and control of Kavaxas. Kavaxas then steals the heart and with everything they need they finally revive Shredder. End Times What Tiger Claw and the others didn't know is that the walking corpse Shredder was really under Kavaxas's control and was only using him to get rid of the seal. After the seal is destroyed Kavaxas then unleashes the ghosts of the underworld to destroy the world. Leo and Mikey then try to stop Kavaxas but don't have any real advantage over him. Mikey then spots the broken seal and uses chewed up gum to fix it. Much to Kavaxas's surprise the seal worked on him and Mikey orders him to stop his attack with Kavaxas obeying him. He is then sent back to the underworld by Mikey's order. Powers and Abilities *'Demodragon Physiology': As a Demodragon from the Netherworld, Kavaxas is a remarkably powerful individual, and it is often stated that he is even more powerful than Super Shredder. This makes him one of the strongest enemies that the Turtles have faced. He also possesses powers beyond the limits of their reality. *'Super Strength': Despite his rather lean frame, Kavaxas possesses immense physical strength to push back and harm the Turtles, April, and Casey with little effort *'Nigh-Invulnerability': As shown in his debut episode, Kavaxas is immune to damage from mortal weaponry. This is shown when Leonardo's sword shattered when they clashed against his head. *'Flight': Kavaxas can use his wings in order to take flight at incredible speeds. *'Pyrokinesis': Befitting his nature as a demonic dragon, Kavaxas is able to breath devastatingly powerful streams of green demonic flames and generate balls of flames from his hands. *'Psychic and Telekinetic Immunity': When April's mental abilities failed against Kavaxas, he Kavaxas explains that it was due to the fact that he was not of the earthly reality. *'Soul Absorption': As shown in The Forgotten Swordsman, Kavaxas possesses the ability to steal a person's soul by touching them with one of his hands. This power is ultimately effective as it leave Kavaxas' victims dead when their soul is gone. *'Power Absorption': Kavaxas claimed that if he swallowed someone whole, he would gain that person's powers, as he had planned to do to April. *'Resurrection': The main reason Tiger Claw summoned Kavaxas is he can bring the dead back to life, like he did with Rahzar. However, in the case of the Super Shredder, Kavaxas can only bring someone back to life if their corpse is complete. Being Super Shredder's helmet and heart were missing, the ritual wouldn't work. Weakness *'Connection to the Seal of the Ancients': The ritual done by Tiger Claw forces Kavaxas to obey whoever holds the amulet. While Kavaxas is bound to this relic, he reluctantly does what he is told. This amulet also protects the holder from his flames, and, as demonstrated by Michelangelo, the Amulet will create a protective barrier around its holder. Trivia *Kavaxas is a classic Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character who only appeared in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tournament Fighters and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures and he had his own action figure product from Playmates Toys. *The illustration of Kavaxas in the research texts resembles the 1992 action figure of Hothead, complete with his weapons and helmet. *On top of being the most powerful, Kavaxas is arguably the most evil out of all the villains in the 2012 series, as his plan was to destroy the entire world (although he wasn't as personally evil towards the Turtles like Shredder was). Category:Demon Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dragons Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Collector of Souls Category:Trickster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pawns Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Messiah Category:Humanoid Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:One-Man Army Category:Enigmatic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Imprisoned Category:Monsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:Usurper Category:Cataclysm